versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Snorlax
Snorlax is a pure Normal-type Pokémon introduced in the first generation of the franchise. It evolves from the baby Pokémon Munchlax 'upon being treated with much kindness and respect from its trainer. It also received a Gigantamax form in Sword & Shield. Background Snorlax does two things: Eating and sleeping. If it's not doing either of those things, it battles out of self-defense, usually after being woken up from it's lengthy naps. When it is awake, it has a tremendous appetite and is not a picky eater. It can even eat moldy or outdated foods without falling ill. It is usually a very docile Pokémon around children, who use it's stomach as a place to play. However, make it angry and you WILL be sorry. Stats 'Attack Potency: Building Level (Comparable to other baby Pokémon, including Cleffa, who can survive meteor impacts according to PokéDex entries.) | Large City Level (As a fully-evolved Pokémon, should be superior to mid-stage Pokémon like Pupitar, which can demolish mountains by thrashing.), higher with Z-Moves and Dynamaxing Speed: Transonic (Can react to sound-based moves like Growl.) | Likely Relativistic reactions (Is a relatively slow Pokémon that rarely moves, so it is difficult to say for movement speed. However, it should be able to keep up with other fully-evolved Pokémon, which can react to light-based moves such as Dazzling Gleam or Doom Desire.) Durability: Building Level (Comparable to other baby Pokémon.) | Large City Level (Can take and in some cases even shrug off attacks from other fully-evolved Pokémon.) Hax: Stat Manipulation, Healing via rest, Sleep Inducement via Yawn, chance for Paralysis Inducement via Lick and Body Slam, Invulnerability to spectral-based moves, Invulnerability to being poisoned via Immunity, Resistances to fire and ice-based attacks via Thick Fat, Power Nullification, Forcefield Creation, 'and '''Stat Manipulation Negation '''when Dynamaxed 'Intelligence: Average (Like all Pokémon, requires input and training from a Pokémon trainer for battle tactics and strategies. Wild Snorlax are set on a pattern of sleeping and eating and not much else.) Stamina: Low | High (Possesses an HP stat of 160.), doubled when Dynamaxed Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Abilities *'Immunity:' Snorlax's primary ability. Prevents the Pokémon from being poisoned. *'Thick Fat:' Snorlax's secondary ability. Makes it so the Pokémon takes half damage from Fire and Ice-type moves. *'Gluttony:' Snorlax's hidden ability. The Pokémon is able to consume berries before normal use (For example, if a berry is normally consumed at a quarter health, it is consumed at half instead). Moves *'Tackle:' A Normal-type physical move in which the user does exactly that. *'Defense Curl:' A Normal-type status move. The user curls itself up, raising it's Defense by one stage. *'Yawn:' A Normal-type status move. The user yawns, causing the target to become tired and then fall asleep the next turn. *'Lick:' A Ghost-type physical move. The user licks the opponent with a one in three chance to paralyze them. *'Headbutt:' A Normal-type physical move in which the user does exactly that with a one in three chance to make the opponent flinch. *'Rest:' A Psychic-type status move. The user falls asleep to completely restore it's health and cure a status ailment, at the expense of being vulnerable for a few turns. *'Screech:' A Normal-type status move. The user releases a blood-curdling scream that lowers the target's Defense by two stages. *'Amnesia:' A Psychic-type status move. The user forgets something, which somehow raises it's Special Defense by two stages. *'Body Slam:' A Normal-type physical move. The user body checks the opponent with a one in three chance to paralyze the opponent. *'Crunch:' A Dark-type physical move. The user uses it's fangs to dig into the opponent with a one in five chance to lower their Special Defense by one stage. *'Superpower:' A Fighting-type physical move. The user unleashes a powerful attack at the expense of lowering their own Attack and Defense stats by one stage each. *'Giga Impact:' A Normal-type physical move. The user rams into the opponent with all of it's force. A very powerful move, but leaves the user vulnerable by needing to take a turn to recharge after using. *'Dynamax/Gigantamax:' A phenomenon in the Galar Region that allows trainers to cast a projection of their Pokémon, appearing as the size of skyscrapers. Machamp is one of the few Pokémon with a Gigantamax form, which also changes their appearance. Doing so will double the Pokémon's HP stat, allowing them to take more hits than they normally would, and allows them to upgrade their moves into more powerful Max Moves. Dynamaxing will only last for three turns and can only be used once per battle, however. **'Max Darkness:' The Dark-type max move. The user engulfs the opponents with a wave of darkness that inflicts damage and lowers their Special Defense stat. **'Max Guard:' The status Max move. The user puts up a barrier around themselves to protect themselves from all attacks. Chance of success decreases with successive uses. **'Max Knuckle:' The Fighting-type max move. The user summons a massive projection of a fist out of the sky to fall onto the opponent. Raises the user's Attack stat. **'Max Phantasm:' The Ghost-type max move. The user summons giant spectral furniture to attack opponents with. Lowers opponent's Defense stat. **'Max Strike:' The Normal-type max move. A basic attack amplified by being Dynamaxed. Lowers opponent's Speed stat. **'G-Max Replenish:' Snorlax's signature Gigantamax move. It restores any berries that have been eaten after use. Held Items *'Leftovers:' Restores a small chunk of the holder's health after each turn. *'Chesto Berry:' A berry that the user consumes after falling asleep, whether self or opponent inflicted, to wake up immediately. *'Sitrus Berry:' A berry that restores 25% of health once the holder's health falls below half. *'Snorlium Z:' A Z-Crystal exclusive to Snorlax in use. If used in combination with the move Giga Impact, Snorlax uses it's Z-Move, Pulverizing Pancake, in which it wakes up and rushes at the opponent at greater speeds before leaping up and crushing them with it's weight. Key Munchlax | Snorlax Weaknesses *Takes double damage from Fighting-type moves. *Sleeps most of the time. *Has a lackluster physical defense stat. *Z-Moves and Dynamaxing require trainer input to execute. *Dynamaxing only lasts for three turns. *This Sources *Bulbapedia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Building Level Category:Transonic Category:Large City Level Category:Relativistic Category:Healing Users Category:Super Form Users